The Snakes Start to Sing
by Cuius of Caelum
Summary: Naruko left Konoha at age 8 to join Otogakure. Four years later the Chūnin Exam is in Konoha and Naruko is sent in undercover as a participating Genin. Her real mission? Persuading Uchiha Sasuke to join Oto. Will Naruko carry out her orders as ordered? Or does she have her own goals? Rated M for explicit language, violence and sexual themes. Slight Code: Breaker crossover
1. The Snakes Start to Sing

The Snakes Start to Sing

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto and all things related to it. This story is simply a product of envy and admiration towards those with the proper ownership to the series.**

* * *

Naruko woke with a groan, feeling her lover tighten her hold on her, pressing their bare bodies together. After enjoying the feeling for a few minutes she let out sigh when she realized she had to get up and get going if she didn't want Hebi-jiji to nag on her for being late. She untangled herself from her bed partner, who tried to grab her again, and slid out from under the covers, revealing her nude unmarred body, except for the whiskers on her face and the small tattoo of three whirlpools in a triangle form on the right side of her neck.

"Come back to bed Shithead, it's too early." Her bunkmate groaned sleepily. Naruko chuckled as she searched for her misplaced clothes to cover her body, damn chilly underground base. "You know you're cute when you're sleepy Akage-chan."

"Fuck you. And I've told you to stop calling me that, my hair isn't red." Was the irritated reply.

"You already did. And pink is just a shade of red." Naruko smirked. Finally finding her clothes she wrapped bandages over her thighs, chest, forearms and hands, pulled on her calf-length mesh leggings, her black sandals, grey and black camouflage skirt, her midriff dark gray top and her high-collared long-sleeve burnt orange zip-up shirt (which she left unzipped). With spiky, wild, fur-like dark red hair, her whisker marked cheeks, and her larger than normal incisors that poked out slightly between her lips she looked quite animalistic and exotic. She picked up her Oto hitai-ate and tied it around her neck before turning towards the bed.

"Just fucking get back to bed you fucking smartass and I'll do it again in a few hours." "Akage" said as she turned to face her with a yawn.

"I'd love to but Hebi-jiji is apparently sending me on a mission for once. Now get up and get dressed, I don't trust you in my room alone." Naruko said.

"Well fuck, if he's sending you somewhere it's gotta be important." The other girl groaned as she sat up, letting the covers fall of her and revealing her long untamed pink hair and fair skin to the room. She was rubbing her tired eyes when her clothes where dumped on her, courtesy of Naruko.

"Dammit Shithead!" She yelled as she ripped the clothes off of her head to see Naruko grinning, her cerulean eyes glinting with mischief. She narrowed her eyes at her dangerously but decided it wasn't worth it. As she clothed herself Naruko addressed her again, serious for once.

"Tayuya…you know we're invading Konoha in a month right?" She asked, using her real name to show her seriousness.

"Yeah, your old shit-pile of a village right? What about it, you getting cold feet?" Tayuya taunted.

"Fuck no; I couldn't care less about it." Naruko snorted. Seeing that Tayuya finished dressing she grabbed her sheathed sword, the Senritsu no Ken, and strapped it to her back before opening the door, continuing to talk as they walked out of the room. "However the mission Hebi-jiji is sending me on is probably related to it. No doubt it involves his obsession with the Sharingan. That means it involves Uchiha Sasuke, my old classmate. Therefore I think he's sending me to mark and _convince_ Sasuke to join us, by any means necessary."

"So what, you're gonna seduce him?" Tayuya questioned. Naruko shrugged her shoulders. "Probably, our spies did say he seemed obsessed with finding out what happened to me for months after I left, not believing I died in that "accident". After all I was probably the one closest to him after the Uchiha Massacre. I can probably use that and get close to him. Besides isn't it good to add some extra incentive for him to join besides power?"

"I guess he'll be more eager to join if it gives him someone to fuck. Guess that means we won't be able to have as much fun, huh?" Tayuya agreed/asked.

"Probably not, unless you feel like joining us sometimes, I bet he'd like it." Naruko grinned.

"Of course he would. But I don't fuck just anyone; he'll have to prove himself first." Tayuya declared as they reached Orochimaru's chambers. Naruko smirked and grabbed Tayuya, meshing their bodies together. "Well, just in case yesterday was the last time for a while…" She said before claiming Tayuya's lips in a rough kiss and pushing her against the wall. Tayuya responded just as roughly as their hands roamed each other's bodies.

Unfortunately they were interrupted by a loud, intentional cough. Breaking off but not letting go of each other they looked to their right, spotting Kabuto looking at them with an amused smirk. "What the fuck are you looking at you limp-dicked sack of shit?!" Tayuya cursed at him.

"Lovely to see you too Tayuya. Now if you two are done swapping spit...Orochimaru-sama is waiting Naruko-chan." Kabuto said and turned to walk into the room he had just exited. Naruko withdrew her hands, which had ended up inside Tayuya's shorts, and gave her a slap on the ass before following Kabuto, grinning as she was followed by Tayuya's curses.

* * *

Naruko had to restrain herself from starting the invasion early as she walked into Konohagakure. She had been correct in her guess of what her mission was, Hebi-jiji always did say she had a sharp mind. So her mission was to enter the Chūnin Exam in Konoha with her teammates as a Genin from Otogakure trying to become a Chūnin. Of course this was just a ruse; her real purpose was to come in contact with Uchiha Sasuke, mark him with a Juinjutsu and convince him to join Oto.

That was why she would spend the next month or so in the village she hated the most. And now she had to listen to her idiot temporary teammates argue about something equally idiotic.

'Or not…' Naruko thought as she caught her target in the corner of her eye, walking next to a certain pink haired girl she used to know. "Oi Zaza, Susu, go check in at our hotel and wait until I get there." She told her teammates, Zaku and Dosu, or Zaza and Susu, as she called them.

"Why the fu-" Zaku tried to argue only for Dosu to save him from an early death by dragging him away. "Hai Naruko-sama."

* * *

Naruko couldn't believe her luck, she had followed Sasuke, Sakura and that pale ROOT boy, Sai if she remembered correctly, around for a bit when a kid had insulted Sakura, which she didn't take well and had started to chase him with the intent of beating him up. Sasuke had begrudgingly followed with Sai until they had run into two thirds of the Sand Siblings. She had watched the two groups get near fighting from a nearby tree when Gaara arrived close to her in the tree and stopping his brother from starting a fight. She grinned when he didn't notice her hiding and shunshin'ed to appear in front of his siblings.

After a short conversion between Gaara and Sasuke the Sand Siblings turned to leave, only for Gaara to stop for a second before his sand flew out of his gourd towards the tree she was in. A high-pitched ringing sound was heard and Naruko appeared next to Gaara with a pout.

"Dammit Tanuki-kun you ruined my cover!" She griped as she slung her arms around him in a hug.

Gaara gave a small, almost unnoticeable smile as she let go and told her. "I almost missed you, if you hadn't been so close to me." Naruko narrowed her eyes at him.

"You know sometimes I hate how good your poker face is, I was sure you hadn't noticed me." She said, and then she turned to the still surprised Temari and Kankurō.

"Yo Fūki-chan, Keshō-gao!" She greeted them. Temari blushed slightly from the title, while Kankurō was less than happy. "Dammit Naruko its war paint!" He yelled at her who only waved him off uncaringly and turned back to Gaara.

"So Suna sent you huh? I hope we can have that rematch, maybe you'll actually beat me this time!" She said with a smirk to him, who narrowed his eyes almost unnoticeably. "This time, I will win. I wasn't aware of your abilities last time."

"I look forward to it." Naruko said before giving the three of them a last hug and turned to the still shell-shocked Team 7 as the Sand Siblings left.

Naruko grinned at the looks on Sasuke and Sakura's faces and took a step forward as that ringing sound was heard again and she appeared in front of Sasuke. "Uchiuchi!" She cheered as she hugged him. Sasuke managed to snap out of his shock and return it, something that was obviously out of character based on his teammate's reactions. She pulled away and turned to Sakura, giving her a hug as well. "Yo, Dekorīn-chan."

Normally Sakura would get mad if someone called her that, but this was _Naruko_. Who was supposed to be _dead_! The one who gave her the name as a compliment, before Ino had turned it into an insult. "N-Naruko…! How? We thought you died!" She stuttered.

Naruko chuckled sheepishly and rubbed the back of her neck. "Ah, yeah, sorry for never writing or anything, but it was too risky."

"Why did you leave?" Sasuke asked with his eyes trained on her. Naruko turned to him and tilted her head. "I didn't like it here, I was sick of being glared at, and having people whisper behind my back. A man approached me and offered to take me to a better place; I accepted and left with him."

"And now you're an Otogakure ninja." Sakura said. Naruko nodded and put her arms behind her head.

"Yup, it's a lot different from this place, darker for one, and not as peaceful. If you don't get strong you're dead, that whole survival of the fittest deal you know? It's tough, but it definitely makes you strong." She told them, Sakura looked worried for her living there while Sasuke looked intrigued, Sai just observed with a fake smile.

Naruko grinned in her head as she noted Sasuke's reaction. "In fact I'm willing to bet my team could beat any other Genin team in the Chūnin Exam." She goaded with a smirk. Sasuke gave a smirk in return. "Guess we'll have to test that."

"I'm looking forward to kicking your ass." Naruko laughed before she turned her head to their left, a mere second before Team 7's sensei appeared with an eye smile. "Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Yo! Sorry to break this reunion, but Hokage-sama has requested Naruko-san and her team's presence." Kakashi said.

"So Saru-jiji finally got news of me and sent the famous Kopī Ninja no Kakashi, huh?" Naruko said before turning to Sasuke and Sakura. "It was fun seeing you again. I guess we'll see each other in the Exam if we don't before it." She gave them both another hug, but before she let go of Sasuke she gave him a quick kiss on the corner of his mouth. She winked at him and turned to Kakashi.

"Okay Katame, try to keep up." Then a ringing sound was heard and there was barely a blur before she was gone. As Kakashi raced to catch up Team 7 was left gaping at her speed.

Sai decided to leave to wherever he goes and Sasuke, noticing Sakura still staring after Naruko, decided to go to the lake. Once he was out of sight from his teammates he touched where she had kissed him. She was certainly more adventurous than any girl in Konoha, and she had definitely gotten stronger, back in the Academy she couldn't even perform a Henge properly. Now he doubted he could follow her speed properly even with a fully matured Sharingan and her stealth was incredible, even if she was always good at that. Then there was that ringing sound…it must have had something to do with why she could move so fast. Well, she was from Oto now, sound techniques shouldn't be surprising. He gave a small smirk. The Chūnin Exam was going to be fun.

* * *

**AN: New story! Yeah I probably shouldn't be doing this and focusing on my other stories, but I had to get this outta my head. This was somewhat shorter than what I normally do but I wanted to get it out and it felt like a good stopping point. No action yet, and probably none in the next chapter either, but we'll get to it eventually. Don't know how much I'll be updating this as I'm trying to focus on Ginsa no Naruko. The name of this fic came from Bring Me The Horizon's song called the same thing (Of course, I don't own it.).**

**If you're curious about Naruko's abilities you can look up Yuuki Tenpouin from Code: Breaker, as she'll have many of his skills, as well as a somewhat similar personality. Oh and she's powerful.**

**To those who are awaiting Ginsa no Naruko, I say sooooorry! I should have a chapter out soon! To anyone who read my Shi no Seikatsu and Shi no Mae, sorry but I am unable to wright on those right now, as I need things I can't access since my pc died.**

* * *

**Translations:**

**Hebi-jiji = Old Snake**

**Akage = Redhead**

**Otogakure = The Hidden Sound**

**Senritsu no Ken = Sword of Melody**

**Konohagakure = The Hidden Leaf**

**Chūnin = Middle Ninja**

**Juinjutsu = Cursed Seal Technique**

**Tanuki = Raccoon Dog**

**Fūki = Wind Princess**

**Keshō-gao = Makeup Face**

**Dekorīn = Forehead Girl**

**Saru-jiji = Old Monkey**

**Kopī Ninja no Kakashi = Kakashi the Copy Ninja**

**Katame = One Eye**

* * *

**Till next time, Cuius of Caelum!**


	2. Chūnin Exam Start!

The Snakes Start to Sing

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto and all things related to it. This story is simply a product of envy and admiration towards those with the proper ownership to the series.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Chūnin Exam Start!

Naruko took a deep breath as she exited the Hokage's office with her teammates. She hated having to pretend being happy to see that old man, it was situations like those that made her happy Hebi-jiji had taught her everything he knew about infiltration. Well at least it was over for now; oh she couldn't wait to see his face when he realized she had tricked him. The Chūnin Exam didn't start until the next day so she had some free time, she thought of what to do while she walked off from her teammates. Her eyes lit up when she remembered a place she could go to, and with her signature sound she took off.

She came to a stop on looking over a small lake with a small pier, on which someone was already sitting and skipping rocks. 'So he's already here.' She thought with a grin. She quickly moved down towards the place where her friendship with Sasuke started.

* * *

_4 years earlier:_

_The sun was setting as a nine year old Naruko walked through Konoha, she didn't care though; it only meant there would be less people glaring at her. She was walking on the road past the lake near the Uchiha district when she saw something she didn't expect, there alone on the pier of the lake sat Uchiha Sasuke, skipping rocks on the lake. He seemed he feel her stare, as he turned around and saw her. She didn't know why, but something made her walk up and sit down next him. He looked at her but didn't question her and instead just went back to skipping rocks as she joined him. They didn't really know each other, they were classmates but they had never talked, but whenever they looked at each other they saw something familiar._

"_Is it the same for you?" Naruko broke the silence._

"_Huh?" Sasuke glanced at her, to see her looking at him. "It gets too quiet, being in an empty house." She clarified. Sasuke's eyes widened slightly as she continued._

"_I prefer being outside, because there's always sound, even at night. It's not as lonely. You have the same eyes as me, it's the same for you isn't it?"_

_Sasuke could only nod, he didn't think he would meet someone who felt the same way as him, especially this girl, the biggest prankster in Konoha who was always smiling. She was so different now, she was smiling at him, but it wasn't what you normally saw, this was a true smile, not one of those stupid grins that hid her true feelings. They sat in a comfortable silence, the only sounds being the rocks skipping over the water and the chirping of the crickets. Then Naruko stood up with a rock in her hand, aiming for a log that was floating a fair distance away. She glanced down at Sasuke._

"_Bet you I can hit that log first." She challenged him. Sasuke smirked and stood up next to her. "Then you better hit it the first time." He told her._

_After that they would meet each other by the lake a few days every week. For three months. Three months before Naruko "died" when her apartment exploded because of a gas leak._

* * *

When Naruko reached the pier Sasuke turned hearing footsteps behind him. "Yo, Uchiuchi! I was hoping you'd be here." She greeted and sat down next to him.

"Hey." Sasuke said and offered her a rock. She took it with an amused smile. "You still do this, huh?"

Sasuke shrugged. "It's relaxing." They sat in silence for a while, before Sasuke broke it. "What happened to you? I know you left, but why fake your death?" He asked. Naruko tilted her head and looked at him.

"It was the only way, Saru-jiji and the village superiors would've never let me go." She said. Sighing when she saw the question forming she continued. "What do you know of the Kyūbi no Yōko?"

"The Kyūbi? It was a chakra demon that attacked Konoha 12 years ago and the Yondaime Hokage sacrificed his life to kill it." Sasuke said confusedly.

"The Kyūbi is one of nine Bijū; immortal beasts of chakra that roams the world. So if a Bijū immortal, then how did the Yondaime kill the Kyūbi?" Naruko questioned. Not giving Sasuke time to answer she continued. "He didn't. Nobody can kill a Bijū. Sure you can disperse it, but it will just reappear somewhere else a while later, so how do you prevent that? You seal it, that's the only way."

Sasuke's eyes widened at that piece of information. "But you can't seal something as powerful as the Kyūbi, the most powerful of the Bijū, in an inanimate object. It has to be a living being. Now, what date did the Kyūbi attack Konoha?" Naruko asked.

"October 10th."

"Do you know what day my birthday is?" Sasuke shook his head, though he had a good idea by now, he could also feel something that made the hair on his neck stand.

"October 10th." Naruko, who had turned her head away from him, turned her head and looked at him, and he almost recoiled in shock. Her eyes weren't the normal cerulean filled with laughter, now they were crimson red with black slits for pupils, filled with hatred and malice. Then she blinked, and they were back to normal.

"You're the vessel for the Kyūbi." Sasuke whispered, now understanding why the adults had glared at her and whispered behind her back, telling their children to stay away from her, why the village superiors would never had let her leave willingly, and her animalistic appearance. She held a being of monstrous power, it was…amazing.

"Yeah, I'm a Jinchūriki." Naruko said. "His name is Kurama, Kyūbi is just a title.

"Now you know why, so? Do you fear me? Do you hate me like the rest of them? Or are you different, Uchiuchi?" She questioned him. In response Sasuke grabbed her head gently and leaned in closer, looking at her closer. "It is kind of scary, knowing that you contain something like that, but I don't fear you for it. I want to see it, the incredible power you hold."

"Are you sure?" She asked him, when he nodded she took his hands in hers. "Then close your eyes." She whispered and did so herself.

* * *

Sasuke felt something change and when he opened his eyes, he was standing ankle-deep in water inside of a sewer, with a huge cage in front of him. "Come." Naruko said from where she was standing next to him and walked towards the cage. When they right in front of it she stopped him.

"Yo, Kurama-kun!" She called out. There was a rumbling sound of something moving before a pair of huge crimson eyes appeared in the darkness of the cage. "**Naruko…You don't often bring someone else here.**" A deep voice rumbled.

"This is Uchiuchi, he wanted to see you." Naruko said and pushed him forward a bit. A vicious grin appeared underneath the eyes as they peered down at Sasuke.

"**Oh? The one you never shut up about, Kit? And what's your real name Uchiha**?" Kurama asked. Sasuke resisted the urge to gulp as he stared into the face of the Kyūbi.

"Uchiha Sasuke." He said as firmly as he could. Kurama chuckled at his brave façade. "**And you wanted to see the most powerful of the Bijū? Very well then, look upon me, little Uchiha**."

The cage lit up and Kurama became fully visible, lying down casually with his head on his arms. Sasuke's breath hitched in his throat as he experienced the full presence of the Kyūbi, it was like standing in front of pure power. Like being slowly choked to death and he almost panicked before Naruko put her hand on his shoulder and he felt the presence lift, it was still there, but not like before.

"Calm down Sasuke, he is testing you, flare your chakra." She whispered in his ear before backing away and the pressure was back. Doing as Naruko told him he flared his chakra as much as he could, and felt it battle with Kurama's. Then it was over, and Kurama chuckled deeply again. "**He will suffice; his chakra is strong, as is his hatred**." He told Naruko, who nodded and grabbed a heavily breathing Sasuke.

"Be ready Kurama-kun, the day is approaching." She said before disappearing with Sasuke. Kurama grinned when they were gone. "**I can't wait**." He laughed.

* * *

Sasuke snapped his eyes open and saw they were back in the real world. He was sweating and still breathing heavily, so that meant his body was effected to at least some extent while he was in the seal. Looking at Naruko he saw her opening her eyes. "Now you've seen him. What'd you think?" She asked him.

"It was like…standing in front of power; it was terrifying, but exhilarating." Sasuke answered with a small smirk. Naruko laughed at his answer.

"Heh, you're the only one who have thought that after meeting him except for Hebi-jiji." She told him with a grin.

"Who is that?" Sasuke asked her.

"He's the one who offered me a place in Oto, the leader of the village. He's my sensei; the one who trained me. In many ways he is my father, but ultimately we are just using each other. He uses me because I'm a Jinchūriki and that's useful to him, and I use him because he has resources and information I need. And no I'm not telling you his name, not now, but you'll probably know it soon." She explained to him before picking up a rock and went back to what they were doing earlier.

"Ne, Uchiuchi." She broke the silence after a few minutes.

Sasuke sighed. "Could you stop calling me that? It sounds stupid." Naruko pouted at him before smiling.

"Okay, but you have to do something for me first." She told him. That smile, another of her true smiles, they were so pure, and unguarded. He was really starting to like seeing those. Sasuke didn't realize how close they were to each other until Naruko leaned forward and pressed her lips against his own. He was surprised for a moment before kissing her back. His hands came up tentatively, one grabbing her side lightly while the other grasped the back of her head to deepen the kiss and he noticed her hair didn't feel like hair, it felt like…fur, a side effect from the Kyūbi he assumed. Her own hands where on the back of his neck and tangled in his hair. Her tongue flicked over his lower lip, catching him off guard, and giving her a chance to probe it into his mouth. She played with his carefully, as if afraid to scare him off and was holding back. In response he took some initiative, pushing his tongue into her mouth while tightening his grip on her neck and pulling her closer. He pushed his tongue against hers, lost in the sensations until he felt something sharp dig into his tongue, and tasted a little blood in his mouth. He must have cut his tongue on one of her incisors.

Naruko tasted the blood as well and quickly broke the kiss. If they had continued she would have probably lost control, the taste of blood drove her crazy for some reason; she assumed it had to be with being Kurama's Jinchūriki. She quickly stood up and turned away from him, partially to collect herself, but also to smirk at the pink haired girl that was spying on them, and mouth "Mine" to her, telling Sakura that Sasuke was hers.

She turned back to Sasuke who was still sitting; somewhat stunned it ended so quickly. Bending down she gave him another kiss, much shorter this time. "Sorry Sasuke, I gotta go." She said and then she was gone before Sasuke could say anything.

* * *

Naruko narrowed her eyes at the blonde girl clinging to Sasuke, seconds after Team 7 entered the room. Gesturing to Zaku and Dosu to stay where they were she quickly and quietly moved through the crowd until she was behind Sasuke and Ino while hiding her presence. Grinning when nobody noticed her she got her mouth close to Ino's ear. "Boo!" She exclaimed, causing Ino to yelp and jump away, letting go of Sasuke in the process, and fall on her ass. Naruko laughed as the Rookie 9 except for Team 7 stared at her in surprise.

"Yo!" She greeted them with a wave. "N-Naruko!" Ino exclaimed for them. Naruko grinned and offered Ino a helping hand up. "Yup, I'm back."

When Ino grabbed her hand she pulled her up and stopped her from moving away. "Touch Sasuke again and I'll rip your arms off." She whispered in Ino's ear, before stepping back leaving Ino looking shocked and horrified. The others didn't seem to take note as they focused on Naruko.

"We were told you had died in a explosion. But now you appear as a ninja from a different village?" Shikamaru said, looking at her inquisitively. Naruko shrugged her shoulders.

"That's what they were supposed to think. The only way for me to get out of here was to make them think I died." She told them, which only confused them more. "And yeah, I'm from Oto now, so watch out, or you'll get your ass kicked by me."

"Ha! As if you could beat us! You were the dead-last in our class remember?" Kiba goaded. Naruko grinned in response.

"A lot can change in four years, Koinu." She told him, ignoring his growl and glare and turning to Akamaru. "Yo, Akamaru-kun! I hope you're keeping your pet under control." She said with a laugh. Akamaru yipped happily in response, further aggravating Kiba. The others couldn't help but laugh as they watched Naruko irritate Kiba; it was just like back in the academy.

"Hey, you guys. You should quiet down a little." A Konoha shinobi a few years older than them with ash-grey hair and glasses said as he walked up to them. Naruko's lips twitched upwards at seeing Kabuto.

"So you're the Rookie Nine that just graduated from the academy, correct? You're all fooling around with those cute faces…Geez this isn't a field trip." He said.

"Oi Megane, don't lump me in with these rookies, I'm the strongest Genin in Oto!" Naruko exclaimed. "Ah, excuse me for my mistake, but this is your first Chūnin Exam as well isn't it?" Kabuto asked. Naruko nodded grudgingly.

"Anyway who are you to tell us that?!" Ino asked him angrily.

"I am Yakushi Kabuto. Look around you…" Kabuto answered. Doing as he said they saw most of the people in the room glaring at them. "The ones behind you are from Amegakure. They have a short temper. Everyone is tense since it's right before the exam. I warned you so that you won't get picked on." Kabuto explained to them.

Several of the Rookie Nine felt less sure of themselves while facing a room full of people wanting them dead. Ino and Sakura took a step back while Hinata hid behind Kiba.

"Oh~ scary! So many people incompetent little kids glaring at us!" Naruko laughed and walked to stand in front of the crowd. "Come on then, attack me! I'll take on anyone of you! Hell I'll take you all at the same time! I'm Uzumaki Naruko, remember it!" She boldly told them with a grin, effectively focusing the glares of the room on her.

"Idiot why did you do that for? You just made them angrier!" Kiba asked when she turned her attention from the crowd. Naruko just grinned and put her arms behind her head.

"Yeah, I also made them focus on me. I couldn't stand watching you all shake in fear, it looked so pitiful."

"I don't know if to call it brave or idiotic. But you certainly made some enemies doing that." Kabuto told her. Naruko just smirked.

"Kabuto-san, was it?" Sakura asked him. Getting an affirmative she asked him. "How many times have you entered?"

"This is my seventh time. This exam only takes place twice every year, and it's my fourth year." He said somewhat abashed.

"That means you know a lot about this exam, right?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah. But he hasn't passed it." Shikamaru interjected. "Is the Chūnin Exam that difficult? This is getting even more troublesome."

"Maybe I should give my cute underclassmen some information, then…with these recognition cards." Kabuto said and pulled out a deck of orange cards.

"Recognition cards?" Ino asked as they gathered around him, Naruko deciding to have some fun came behind Sasuke and wrapped her arms around him, laying her chin on his shoulder. Sasuke was surprised but didn't do anything, which got surprised looks from the rest of the group.

"In simple terms, it's a card that has information burned into it using my chakra. I've collected information on this exam for the past four years. There's about 200 cards total." He explained as he crouched down and put the deck of cards down before flipping one over.

"It looks white, but…" He continued as he put a finger on the card. "To get information from this card…" He said and started spinning the card with his finger.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked as they looked on.

"It's made so that you can't view it without my chakra. Like this." He explained before a puff of smoke came from the card and information appeared on the card, showing the exam's total number of examinees and countries participating, as well as the number of participants from each hidden village.

"Let me ask, why do you think we do the Chūnin Exam together?" Kabuto asked them.

"It's a substitute for war." Naruko stated.

"That's the very short and blunt way of putting it, but yes that is in a way correct. First, it's to deepen the friendly relationships with the other countries. Next, it's to heighten the level of the shinobi. That is what they say." Kabuto said.

"That is what they say?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, the real purpose is to confirm the level of the shinobi in each adjacent country to try and balance out the power."

"And why do they go through such a troublesome task?" Shikamaru questioned.

"If they don't do that, the weak countries will be invaded and dominated by the strong ones. So they need to check and restrain each other's powers. So yes it's a substitute for war in a way." Kabuto finished.

"Are there any cards there that have detailed personal information?" Sasuke asked. "Yes. Is there someone who interests you?" Kabuto said. "The information of this exam's examinees is not perfect, but I've burned and saved them. They include the information about the nine of you, as well. Tell me whatever you know about the people you know that interests you. I'll look it up for you."

"Gaara from Sunagakure, Rock Lee from Konoha and Uzumaki Naruko from Otogakure." Sasuke said and glanced at her. She simply looked at him with a raised eyebrow and an amused smile.

"Oh you know their names. Then it won't take much time." Kabuto said and drew three cards. "Here we go. First let's see Rock Lee." He said and put down on of the cards.

"He's one year older than you. Mission experience, 20 D-rank ones and 11 C-rank ones. The squad leader is Gai. His Taijutsu combat skills have increased dramatically this past year, but his other skills are terrible. He got everyone's attention last year as a skilled rookie Genin, but he didn't take the Chūnin Exam. This is his first time taking it, like you. His team is composed of Tenten and Hyūga Neji."

"Next, let's see Sabaku no Gaara." Kabuto said, putting down the next card.

"Mission experience, eight C-rank ones and…This is amazing! He did a B-rank as a Genin. He is a foreign shinobi and it's his first time taking the exam, so I don't have any more information on him. But…it seems that he has returned from all of his missions unharmed."

"He did a B-rank mission as a Genin, and was unharmed?" Shikamaru said in disbelief.

"Yeah, Gaara is really strong; most Suna Jōnin can't even scratch him. In fact I believe I'm the only one who has been able to hit him, except for the Kazekage." Naruko said thoughtfully, seemingly completely oblivious to the stares she was receiving from the Rookie Nine.

"Next, is you Naruko-san." Kabuto said and put down the card. "Uzumaki Naruko; originally from Konoha, but now an Otogakure Genin. Mission experience, ten C-rank…five B-rank and two A-rank as a Genin! Not much know about her skills apart from an immunity to Genjutsu, an incredible speed, and some kind of sound manipulation."

When they all looked at her in shock at her mission experience, Naruko laughed. "There's a pretty big benefit of having your sensei also be the leader of your village. Plus our village is pretty small, so Genin are forced to take higher level missions." She told them.

"How can you be immune to Genjutsu?" Sakura questioned bluntly.

"I'm immune to them because I'm special." She replied sticking out her tongue at her old friend. Sakura glowered at her, and was about to ask another question when the door opened and the Head Proctor of the exam entered.

* * *

Naruko flipped her paper over and gazed at the questions on it. "Well, these aren't meant for Genin to know." She muttered to herself, her mind working fast to figure out the behind the exam, or as a certain Scarecrow would say "Look underneath the underneath". She smirked and closed her eyes, focusing only on her hearing, before her hand started moving, writing the answers on the paper. Once she was finished she amused herself by observing the others as the proctors called people out for cheating. She saw Sakura easily answering all her questions, not even needing to cheat. She saw Sasuke with his Sharingan activated, copying someone's hand movements. She also saw Dosu doing the same thing she had done, listening to the patterns of someone's pencil to copy them. Good that meant that even if Zaku failed they would pass as a team.

Soon after the test was over and one of the windows was destroyed as the Proctor of the next test entered eccentrically. Naruko was forced to suppress a grin when she saw it was Mitarashi Anko, her sensei's former pupil.

Once Anko had revealed where the next exam was the next day they were allowed to leave. Naruko was begrudgingly walking with her teammates when she spotted Sasuke headed towards her. With a grin she met him halfway, eager to get away from her idiot teammates.

* * *

**AN: Man I got it done, I hate how little desire I have to sit down and write anything, hopefully I'll get past it soon. I didn't mention this in the last chapter but this fic is pretty heavily inspired by "Blurred Sound" by Natarii-loves-Chocolate-milk, of course it's going to be different, but some scenes will be very similar.**

**LaraLumos brought up some points that I would like to adress.  
**

**Nicknames: They are indeed a personality quirk of Naruko's, and while I am aware some might find that it disrupts the flow of the story because they are in Japanese, these will continue. Because this is ultimately my story and I don't find them disrupting, just like I don't find titles or Jutsu in Japanese disruptive.**

**Mary-Sue-ism: I am aware of it, and will be trying to avoid it. This might become difficult as Naruko is in fact, very powerful, simply because of what her abilities allows her to do. That said, I won't make Naruko godly powerful and able to beat everyone easily, though it might seems as such, especially in these early chapters. All her powers will of course also be explained at some point or another.**

**All this said, thank you for your review and support!**

* * *

**Translations:**

**Hokage = Fire Shadow**

**Kyūbi no Yōko = Nine Tailed Demon Fox**

**Yondaime = Fourth**

**Bijū = Tailed Beast**

**Jinchūriki = Power of Human Sacrifice**

**Koinu = Puppy**

**Megane = Four Eyes/Glasses**

**Amegakure = The Hidden Rain**

* * *

**Till next time, Cuius of Caelum!**


End file.
